The Shinobi Chronicles
by sakuya-shinigami-chan
Summary: What if there was more then one kyuubi and what if tsunade had a twin sister? What happens when naruto and the others meet a couple of new faces!NarutoxOC,GaaraxOC,KakashixOC,SasukexSakura,IrukaxOC


The shinobi Chronicles: Character Profiles

Name: Miya Kazama (her real name's hikari sakumono)  
Age:15  
Personality: nice, kind-hearted, stubborn, out-going, adventurous, lazy, optimistic, silly, smart (unlike naruto, but naruto's not completely stupid he's just clueless), hyper, generous, easy-going, shy, loyal, clumsy, energetic, and honest.  
Nicknames: Sakura (friends), mikki (twin sister niya), hikari (naruto), lil'kitty/kitten (hao).

Status: ninja, ¾ cat demon ¾ elemental demon, ¼ ice demon, 2/4 spirit fox, ¾ fire demon, 4/4 shadow demon, 4/4 darkness demon and ¾ psychic demon.

Village I live in: Konan symbol-fire

Siblings: Twin sister niya, (she's a year older then miya) and a younger sister taiya.

Fave justu: Fire justu, sakura no sexy justu-allows her to turn cherry blossoms into any weapon she wants, and it gives her the body of a 22 year-old.

Fave element: Fire, psychic.

Crush: Naruto

Weapons: Katana, Japanese fans, Chinese fans, bow and arrows, knifes, twin crescent blades, twin swords, and shuriken. (But she's not good w/ the bow and arrows though)

Powers: Visions, is able to talk to cats, (she doesn't know why but she can), controls all elements, able to use fire to create weapons or anything she wants, demonic powers.

Looks:

Long lite-brown hair, caramel-brown eyes, red spaghetti-strap shirt, black capris, black ninja shoes, bell choker around her neck (ribbon red-changes colors along w/ her eyes and hair), forehead protector.

Likes: running, training, sleeping in class, eating ramen, fire, ninjustu, teasing her friends and her sisters, cherry blossoms, sweets, festivals, watching anime, reading manga, dancing, cats, nature, writing, singing, exploring, and annoying sakura.(She eventually becomes friends with her)

Dislikes: hao (he likes to be called zeke, he's a pervert and he "likes" her), bullies, seeing innocent people or animals being abused, being alone or kidnapped, fighting (unless it's for fun or unless it's to protect those she cares about), sakura (hates her for the way she treats naruto), thunder (scared of it), Spiders (scared of them), ghosts.

Weakness: Friends, family, Naruto, water (but she can swim)

Motto: "nyan"/ "mess w/ fire are you'll get burned", "Naruto-kun!"

Character Bio: Miya, just like Naruto has a evil fox spirit inside of her. The spirit fox's name that lives in miya's body is named siyouko (her real name's saya). Miya was born in the fire village of konan, which is the twin village of kohona. Miya and her sisters grew up w/out no parents, so their sensei sakuya adopted them since no one else would take them in because of the demon fox spirits inside of them. Miya, Niya, and taiya were treated horribly because of the demon spirits in their bodies when they were little. But thankfully, their sensei stuck up for them; they think of their sensei as their mother because they grew up w/ out any parents. She's naïve, very shy around naruto and she despises sakura for being mean to naruto. Her younger sister named taiya, who is 13 years old, likes to be called briana instead of taiya. Miya also loves being in high places, especially roof tops of high buildings. Ever since miya was little, she's has always felt that fire was destined to be her element, so she specializes in fire justus and fire attacks.

Next is her twin sister Niya:

Name: Niya Kazama (her real name's hinata sakumono)

Age:16

Personality: nice, kind-hearted, calm, smart, free-spirited, silly, adventurous, loyal, honest, and a lil' mischievous. (In other words, she's just like her twin well… almost)

Nicknames: Nikki (miya), hinata (naruto), kitty kat (yoh), lil'kitsune (kakashi), yami (friends)

Status: ninja, ¾ cat demon, ¾ kitsune, 2/4 fire demon, ¾ ice demon, ¾ elemental demon, ¾ psychic demon, 4/4 light demon, 4/4 water demon.

Village she lives in: Konan

Siblings: Miya (twin sister, a year younger) and younger sister taiya

Fave Justu: water justu, neko no sexy justu- allows her to have catlike abilities, but gives her the body of a 22 year-old.

Fave element: Water

Crush: Kakashi Hatake (he's 17 in my story, he also has the sharengan in both his eyes in this story))

Weapons: Shuriken, knifes, bow and arrows, twin swords.

Powers: controls all elements, can talk to cats, able to use water to create weapons or anything she wants, demonic powers.

Looks:

(Long lite-brown hair, honey-brown eyes, blue spaghetti-strap shirt, black capri pants, black ninja shoes, black hoodie, bell choker around her neck (ribbon blue-changes colors along w/ her eyes and hair), forehead protector.

Likes: Water, cats, teasing her friends and her sisters, cherry blossoms, sweets, festivals, swimming, drawing, watching anime, reading manga, dancing, spiders (she thinks their cool), exploring, daydreaming, ramen.

Dislikes: Kotarou (Yoh, he "likes" her, but she hates him.), bullies, seeing innocent people or animals being abused, being alone or kidnapped, fighting (unless she's protecting her friends and her sisters), thunder (scared of it), anyone that bullies miya and taiya, when her twin gets out of control.

Weakness: friends, family, kakashi, fire.

Character Bio: Niya, just like her younger twin sister mia, has a evil fox spirit inside of her. The spirit fox's name that lives in niya's body is named soi (her real name is shiori) Ever since nia, mia, and taiya were little, they had been treated badly and noone accepted them except their sensei sakuya miyazaki, the 3rd hokage of their village, the family at the ramen shop: Mitsurugui and his daughters kiara and katara, and their four best friends yuri and yuki mishima, kogchi and koichi kiragashiro. Niya is slightly over-protective of her sisters, even though niya loves teasing her sisters, she never goes as far as too make them cry. Niya won't stand for anyone messing w/her sisters or her friends. Niya is strong-willed, stubborn, and gives great advice to her friends and her younger sisters. Niya may seem kind-hearted, but u hurt her friends or her sisters, she loses all peaceful resolution and kicks ur ass. Niya, unlike her twin sister miya isn't able to see things before they happen, but she doesn't have to. Instead, she's able to tell when something is wrong w/ her twin or lil'sister. Niya and miya are telekinetic twins, which means their able to feel each other's pain, read each other's minds and other people's minds as well as their emotions, move things w/their minds, and send telepathetic messages to each other and others.

Next is her lil' sister taiya:

Briana Kazama (her real name's taiya sakumono)

Age: 13

Personality: nice, kindhearted, stubborn, out-going, adventurous, mischievous, playful, silly, hyper, a bit clumsy, and noisy.

Nicknames: taiya (naruto), bri-chan (everyone), chibi-hikari (sasuke)

Status: ninja, ¾ cat demon ¾ elemental demon, ¼ ice demon, 2/4 spirit fox, ¾ fire demon, 4/4 wind demon ¾ psychic demon.

Village she lives in: Konan symbol-fire

Siblings: niya (older sister, age 16), miya (older sister, age 15)

Fave Justu: ice justu, wind no sexy justu- allows her to control wind and have the body of a 22 year-old, but she still hasn't mastered it yet.

Fave Element: ice, wind

Crush: she kinda likes sasuke but its uncertain who she really likes at this time.

Weapons: knifes, twin swords, kunai, shuriken.

Powers: Visions can control all elements; can talk to cats, able to use the wind to create anything she wants.

Looks:

(Long jet-black hair, innocent yet, mischievous crystal-purple eyes, she wearing a black shirt just like the one in picture except its black and her flip-flops are also black)

Likes: wind, teasing her sisters, hanging w/friends, ramen, helping others, cats, daydreaming, writing, singing, dancing, high places, making her sisters happy, training, ice.

Dislikes: Hao and yoh (they keep "bothering" her sisters), bullies, anyone that messes w/ her sisters, being alone, or kidnapped, spiders (scared of them), thunder (scared of it), when miya's "dark side" comes out, when her sisters fight (not often), darkness, when her mom gets mad (not often).

Weakness: friends, family, sasuke!

Character Bio: Taiya sakumono isn't Ur average 13 yr.old girls. She's sassy, stubborn, and loves ramen. Taiya is the youngest of her three sisters and the most mischievous one out of her and her sisters. Taiya may look innocent, but don't let her innocent looks fool u, she has a very bad temper and sometimes her anger gets out of hand, but thankfully, her sisters keep her in check. Taiya loves teasing her sisters about liking naruto and kakashi, but she can't stand for naruto or kakashi touching her sisters. Taiya is over-protective of her older siblings because she doesn't want anything to happen to them. Taiya's a loving, silly, and easygoing 13yr.-old girl that loves high places and helping her mom around the house. Taiya hates it when either one of her sisters' "demons" comes out because for some reason when ever hikari or hinata can't control their demons, it makes taiya unable to move completely. Due to this effect, miya and niya try their best to keep their "demons" under control. Taiya, just like her older siblings has an evil spirit sealed in her, but she doesn't know it nor do her sisters. Taiya loves hanging w/her sisters and being around sasuke, who she has a crush on.

Kyari Midorikwa

Age: 7 months younger then naruto

Personality: Shy, kind-hearted, friendly, creative.

Status: ninja (chunin), light demon, water demon.

Village she lives in: konoha

Siblings: none

Fave justu: Ibana Hioipu no justu- whips made of chakara, when enemies are hit, it feels like thorns ripping their skin.

Fave element: light and water

Crush: Naruto (she falls for someone else later on)

Weapons: fists, regular ninja gear, katana

Likes: Singing, drawing, hanging w/friends and reading.

Dislikes: fighting for unnecessary reasons.

Powers: Light

Looks: Shoulder-length light-brown hair, hazel eyes, soft tan skin, about 5"1, (eyes changes depending on mood), capris, white, pink or lite-purple shirt, forehead protector around her neck.

Weakness: naruto, being alone unwillingly, darkness, fire.

Other Fears: Being alone (just like in weakness), alone in the dark in an unfamiliar place, scary movies, etc.

Character Bio: She's been picked on for quite a few years now, when she was younger, making her shy and quiet. She's an orphan, so she lives by herself and doesn't like troubling others with her problems, so she lives by herself and doesn't like troubling others with her problems, so she lies when they ask (but she's really bad at lying though) (lol) She's a lil' too innocent for her age (15) and can be naïve about certain things, she's also hilarious. When she wants to be, she can motherly, hyper and sarcastic, helpful and she can never say no unless, it's something she knows she shouldn't do. She likes alot of things like, manga and anime, both of which she can draw very well. She likes to dance, write stories and lyrics when she has to vent on her problems instead of going to others about them.

Yuri Mishima

Age: 15

Personality: Smart, silly, kind-hearted, brave, slightly short-tempered, honest, and loyal.

Status: Ninja, Medical Ninja, elemental demon, psychic demon.

Village she lives in: Konan

Siblings: Yuki (twin)

Fave justu: Earth justu, Shadow clone justu, Ichigo no sexy justu- Allows her to create any weapon she wants using lighting, gives her the body of a 22 yr.old.

Fave element: Earth and Lighting

Weapons: Katana, twin swords, bow and arrows, fists, chinese fans.

Powers: controls all elements, able to create anything she wants using lighting!

Likes: Dancing, spending time w/her friends and family, ninjustu, teasing her friends and her twin.

Dislikes: anyone messing with her friends or her twin.

Looks: curly/wavy dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes, orange tank top, black capris, forehead protector, ninja shoes.

Weakness: friends, her twin, thunder (scared of it), being alone.

Character Bio: Yuri, yuki, niya, and miya have been best friends ever since her and her twin yuki were 3 years old. Yuri's favorite hobbies are reading manga and watching anime. She also childhood friends with kogchi and koichi, who've known the girls since they were all little. She also loves cooking and writing. She's a very loyal friend, who will do anything to protect her loved ones. She's stubborn (a lil'), silly, and very easy-going. She can be a bit clueless sometimes, but she's strong-willed and loves making new friends.

Nx. is Yuki

Yuki Mishima

Age: 15  
Personality: kind, smart, silly, and adventurous.

Status: ninja, elemental demon, psychic demon.

Village she lives in: Konan

Siblings: Yuri

Fave Justu: Mind Crush justu, Wind no sexy justu- Allows her to use light to create needles and when she throws them at enemies they become paralyzed.

Fave Element: Psychic

Weapons: Kunai, twin swords, bow and arrows.

Powers: Controls all elements.

Likes: Teasing her friends and her twin, ninjustu, training, ramen, writing (sometimes).

Dislikes: anyone that hurts her friends or her twin.

Looks: Long straight dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes, black spaghetti-strap shirt, black capri, ninja shoes, head band.

Weakness: Friends, family.

Character Bio: Yuki and Yuri just like miya and niya are telekinetic twins and because if this ability their able to talk to each other through telepathy, noone in their family except their grandparent, and their parents know they have this ability. Yuki loves writing and sleeping in class, even though it gets her into trouble most of the time. Yuki is laid-back and very easy-going and she's always up for a adventure w/her pals and she loves teasing them whenever she gets the chance. Yuki is a loyal and trustworthy friend, who just loves having fun.

Later on introduced characters:

Kogchi Hiroshi

Age: 15

Personality: Kind, gentle, strong-willed, creative, loyal, honest, and somewhat stubborn.

Status: ninja, spirit fox demon, fire demon, and psychic demon.

Village he lives in: Konan

Siblings: Koichi (twin brother), older brother irumi

Fave Justu: Yami no kiba justu- allows him to control kunai using darkness to create fangs or claws and kills his enemies.

Fave Element: Fire, darkness.

Weapons: Kunai, shuriken, his wit (he's very smart), swords.

Powers: Controls all elements, can shape shift into anyone he chooses.

Likes: Teasing his twin, hanging with friends, reading helping others, giving his friends advice.

Dislikes: anyone hurting his friends, animals, or innocent people; bullies, fan girls, anyone that uses others as tools, cough orichimaru cough, his older brother irumi.

Looks: short jet-black hair (a lil'spikey), dark-brown eyes, black capris, black shirt with a dragon on it, black ninja shoes, forehead protector.

Weakness: Friends, family.

Character Bio: Kogchi and his twin koichi have known miya, niya, taiya, yuri and yuki ever since they were all little. Kogchi and koichi just like miya, niya, yuri and yuki are also telekinetic twins, their able to talk each other in their minds. Kogchi and koichi look so much alike that its hard to tell them apart, so miya gave kogchi a friendship bracelet w/a silver crescent moon and also gave koichi a friendship bracelet except his has a silver sun on it, so that way noone will get them confused. Kogchi loves giving miya hugs whenever she's upset or depressed to make her feel better. Kogchi is a loyal and honest friend eventhough, he tends to over exaggerate sometimes. Kogchi and koichi have a secret that noone knows about, not even they know it. His entire clan was murdered by hia older brother.

Koichi Hiroshi

Age: 15

Personality: Kinda quiet, nice, silly, strong-willed, honest, loyal, creative, smart, and loud.

Status: ninja, elemental demon, spirit fox, fire demon, psychic demon.

Village he lives in: Konan

Family: twin brother Kogchi, older brother takeshi (real name irumi) (new character)

Fave justu: Fire no kiba justu- allows him to use fire to create claws or fangs to kill his enemies.

Fave element: fire

Weapons: Kunai, shuriken, his wit (he's very smart), swords.

Powers: Controls all elements, can shape shift into anyone he chooses.

Likes: Teasing his twin, hanging with friends, reading helping others, giving his friends advice.

Dislikes: anyone hurting his friends, animals, or innocent people; bullies, fan girls, anyone that uses others as tools, cough orichimaru cough, his older brother irumi.

Looks: short jet-black hair (a lil'spikey), dark-brown eyes, black capris, red shirt with a dragon on it, black ninja shoes, forehead protector.

Weakness: Friends, family.

Character Bio: Koichi and kogchi are from a unique bloodline just like sasuke. Koichi and Kogchi have the ability to shape shift into anyone they want to as well as imitate their voices w/out wasting any chakara.(This isn't their bloodline's special ability) You see, just like the uchiha clan, koichi and kogchi have a eye technique similar to the Byakugan and the Sharingan but their technique is different. Its called the ryuugan (dragon eyes), it enables them to use all the techniques of the Byakugan and Sharingan and combines them. Koichi and kogchi aren't the only ones in their family that have this ability, but because it was too dangerous for them to handle, their grandparents tried to kill them but their parents risked their lives to protect them. (They were only infants when this happened) Anyway kogchi and koichi's entire clan was murdered by their older brother takeshi and now they seek revenge on him and they believe he now works as an s-class assassin for the akasuki.

Special Notes: Miya and niya also have a special ability just like kogchi and koichi, their special ability is called the ryuugan (phoenix eyes) it enables them to have all the abilities of the ryuugan, Byakugan, and Sharingan, but because it is very hard for them to control it, it only awakens when their in a serious life or death situation. Their mother (sakuya) asked the 2nd and 1st hokage of their village to seal it away in order to protect her daughters from suffering. Miya and niya have no clue about it because their mother never told them. Taiya, their younger sister also has this ability as well as another one that allows her to destroy, create, or manipulate the memories of others, but she also has no idea she has this ability. (her sisters have this ability as well)


End file.
